


Training Camp

by ColdHiddenBlade



Series: Templar Hawke 'adventures' [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Mage/Templar Relationship, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Templar Hawke, Templar Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Templar Recruits/Knights, the First Enchanter and a handful of Enchanters camp outside the city for special 'mage hunting' training. Typically Orsino hated this time, but having a certain recruit hunt him makes the First Enchanter heart race in a exciting way. Doesn't help his needs when Garrett has to sleep in the mages tent as a special guard… or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Camp

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot._

* * *

 

 

Orsino hated this… no correction… he despised this with a passion.

Every third month the Templar recruits, Knight-Captain, and a couple of the Enchanters went out to camp just outside the walls of Kirkwall where there were plenty of rocky outcrops and abandoned mines that were only kept from falling apart for this occasion. An occasion where the recruits would train how to 'pursue' and 'apprehend' apostate mages in an outside environment, with only their shields to block spells and Smite to capture.

So pretty much in a dumbed down version, him and his Enchanters would play hide-and-seek with the recruits under the watchful eye of the Knights, which is why Orsino hated it. Because while his Enchanters found it both frightening and thrilling to be chased through the wilderness with an illusion of freedom, it was he who would have the brunt of recruits chasing him. There was no small amount of bigheaded recruits who wanted to show off to their brothers and sisters by catching the First Enchanter.

Not that Orsino would make it easy for them or let anyone use Smite on him. He would continue to run and fight until he was the last standing Enchanter and only surrender when all recruits encircled him as he always did. Why give one recruit the pleasure of being the sole person to capture him?

As he thought Orsino let his eyes travel over the camp to examine the competition, it was the first camp of the year with new recruits so it was interesting to see what kind of people were going against him and his Enchanters. A small smirk rising to his lips as he watched some recruit groups struggle with their tents, obviously they were indoor people or kids of noble birth. He looked to the mages lonely purple tent amongst the Templar red ones; it had been the first to go up as he and the other mages simply used magic to pitch it, which had caused many annoyed glares in their direction.

Turning his gaze back to the recruits he searched for that once face that mattered to him amongst the recruits. It was easy to spot Garrett, he stood over many of his fellows as he gave orders and assistance in building his groups tent, he moved with the skill of someone who had camped many times and felt more comfortable in the outdoors then he did in the city.

It felt good, seeing the young man looking so relaxed and not so tense in his broad shoulders. Orsino leaned forward on his forearms folded across his knees and continued to watch as secretly as he could through his lashes while around him his Enchanters did their little preparations, meditating on ideas and making sure they had equal amount of three Lyrium potions each person.

Garrett laughed at one of his teammates as they said something and punched her lightly in the shoulder before turning back to the others, amongst them the tent went up rather fast. After Cullen examined it to see if it was secure and to his standards and gave them the affirmative nod, the recruits gathered their packs and set up inside…

As he watched the young man Orsino perked up when Cullen halted Garrett with a firm grip around his forearm and began gesturing towards the Enchanters and their tent, saying something. A excited feeling shuddered through Orsino, 'Oh Maker, please be what I think it is!'

Whatever Cullen said had Garrett looking over, even from their distance Orsino could see bewilderment and amusement on his face before he saluted to the Knight-Captain. He then hefted his bag over his shoulder and sauntered casually over to the mages under the stares of his fellow recruits, it was almost like he was doing a walk of shame, one that almost made Orsino wreathe in elation.

Garrett gave a grin to the Enchanters then saluted with hand over chest to Orsino, "The Knight-Captain informs me that a Templar is required to stay in your tent. Apparently the other Knights voted on having a recruit take the job… and lucky me got the short straw."

"Understood recruit, know that if you touch any of my Enchanters…" Orsino gave Garrett a warning look just for show, his eyes glint with amusement.

"I'll try not to snuggle with anyone." While grinning widely Garrett did a 'cross-my-heart' gesture over his armor before standing stiffly in attention, "Where would you like me to put my bedroll sir?"

Sighing deeply in mock exasperation, Orsino looked to his fellows even though he had a good idea where Garrett could sleep. Everyone by one mage looked frightened about the idea of being near a Templar, even a recruit, and shook their heads vehemently. The mage tent was smaller then the Templar ones so whomever he was beside would be rather pressed in close to the board shouldered recruit…

"You may sleep between me and Enchanter Rowan. Last bedrolls on the left side of the tent closest to the entrance."

"Aye sir." Garrett bowed and went into the tent to set up his bedroll beside Orsino's making the elf give a tiny shiver of delight, maybe this time the camping will prove fruitful… or worse.

After a short moment Garrett came back outside and bowed again to Orsino and the other Enchanters, before jogging off to see if Cullen wanted him anywhere else to assist. Orsino watched in amusement as the young man was sent to guide the group of recruits who were failing exceptionally at making their tent.

"Whose the recruit?" Asked Rowan to another Enchanter, the woman who seemed to know all the good gossip and something about everyone blinked at him like he was an uneducated idiot.

"You mean Garrett Hawke?" Everyone faced her to hear the story and even Orsino turned to head slightly to listen in, the woman looked smug to have their attention on her gossip and rumors, "From what I have heard he came to Kirkwall a few years ago as a refugee from Fereldon, fleeing the Blight with his mother and sister, and the current Guard-Captain. Spent a full year as a mercenary, paying off the money used to get him and his family into the city."

A mercenary? Orsino didn't know the dark backstory of Garrett, the two of them always had their focus… elsewhere. The only thing Orsino knew was that Garrett suffered night terrors that made him a very light sleeper.

"Spent months getting money to join in on that Dwarf expedition into the Deeproads…" The woman sobered up a little and glanced sadly towards Garret, "Lost his sister to the taint down there… he had already lost his father and brother to the Blight poor lad. Joined the Order right after he returned."

Ah… that must be the cause of his night terrors. Orsino turned his gaze away from the woman to stare solemnly at the ground, then glanced up at Garrett. He wanted to mention it, ask how Garrett was feeling and give him a hug, and find out how he could still crack multiple jokes in one sentence.

"Is he… a good Templar or a bad one?" Asked another Enchanter nervously.

"He seems like a nice boy, helped me carry some heavy tomes to the library. I guess even living in the backwater land of Fereldon he still has noble morals… his of noble birth you know, an Amell."

Orsino returned his gaze to the woman at that familiar name and frowned as he went through his memories with a fine-toothed comb, "Amell? You mean the same family the Hero of Fereldon originated from?"

"Well yes… I should ask him if he is." The woman broke the conversation into a whisper when Cullen came over with his Knights when all tents were finally up and the recruits were ready, it was time to start.

 

* * *

 

With a sigh Orsino placed a small frost rune on the ground at the entrance of the mine so the pursuing recruits would get a chill, then added a lightning rune directly after it so when they recovered they would get a following shock. He strutted calmly through the darkness, his elven eyes seeing clearly in the darkness.

Weaving through the tunnel easily after doing this so many times before, Orsino found the exit and added another frost rune on the ground before hitching up his robes and running through the short distance of open space between two cliffs towards next mine entrance.

The 'training' started an hour ago and he was yet to see another Enchanter or recruit, the mages had all been given a thirty-minute head start to run in different directions, most recruits had watched the path Orsino calmly took… as he expected. Only Garrett seemed to pay mind to where ALL mages went.

Orsino shivered as he thought about Garrett, how would it be like to have the tall man chasing him? Exciting was what his racing heart told him, he wasn't going to give the young man any special treatment… maybe he would even fight harder to escape just to rile up the recruit.

Inside the tunnel, and placing a few weak runes along the walls and ground so he could conserve his mana pool, Orsino paused long enough in the faint light to tuck the hem of his robes into his thick breeches to keep them from hindering his leg when he ran. It looked stupid but was practical.

When he was pleased with his job the First Enchanter swiftly went deeper into the mine and found his favorite hiding spot, only the most observant recruits could see the hidden crevice in the wall with the way their torches cast shadows on the jiggered mine walls, it was wide enough to allow the slender mage through easily but would hinder a fully armored recruit. Meaning they would have to remove their armor to fit or tail around to the escape route, giving him the chance to escape with either decision.

Orsino made himself comfortable in the dark coldness, eyes on the hole in the wall and also on his escape route just in case that was found first. He listened to the loud clattering of recruits running through the tunnels. The noise made it seem like they were everywhere, and probably were. Orsino had no idea how many recruits decided to tail him first.

Voices and cries of pain echoed off the walls when someone let off one of his runes, followed by the cracking of the others as the person stumbled through all of them in one go, "Damn it! One of the mages is here…"

"Like that's not obvious, Frosty! Keep setting off those runes and we will find them in no time."

"Sod off, Sass-a-lot…" Orsino smirked as he listened; at least the recruits were treating this lightheartedly still. Meaning they won't be brutes when they find someone… 'if' they find someone and Orsino or a Knight wont need to step in. It wont be the first nor last time a recruit thought it was smart to physically hurt a Enchanter under the effects of a Smite.

Orange light peeked through the crack in the wall, Orsino sat very still and held his breath as a small group of recruits ran past, not even seeing the hole in their hurry. The Knight that watched over the group said nothing in their lack of observation and didn't bring the hole to their attention making the First Enchanter hum softly in approval. The light faded and footsteps quieted down and Orsino let himself breathe again.

Straining his ears Orsino listened to the quiet for a few minutes, he shivered in the cold and with thoughts that he could not stop. Something about this training always made him anxious, making his imaginative mind believe Meredith was chasing him along with her best Knights due to the secrets he hid being brought to light. How many apprentices had he helped escape? How many of them felt like him when the Templar's closed in around them?

Taking in a deep breath to calm down, Orsino stared at the crack in the wall as another light flickered across the walls. He barely heard footsteps and there was no voices speaking, whoever was coming was able to walk lightly… and alone.

Anxiety and excitement filled Orsino; he could name a few Knights who could move somewhat quietly in their armor… and only one recruit.

Memories of the time he was sick came to mind, memories of the recruit gently stepping around him while making his armor make the barest of noise, golden eyes filled with mirth as he tended to Orsino.

A recruit passed the hole then paused out of Orsino's line of vision and took a couple steps back so they were standing beside it, they held their burning torch slightly through the crack causing Orsino's eyes to reflect like a cats before the light fully illuminated him. A shiver-inducing chuckle softly bounced off the walls followed by a cocky voice Orsino loved to hear.

"How's it hanging, your Firstness?" Garrett ran a gauntlet across the crack causing his gauntlet to scrape almost sinisterly, his eyes examined the width and height before leaning the torch against the wall carefully so it wouldn't go out and began to pull off his armor, the familiar sight had the mage struggling not to begin panting. Orsino stood with a sly smirk and cocked a hip.

"Oh, I am hardly hanging. It's a little too 'hard' in here…" He slurred saucily and licked his lip when Garrett's head snapped up from his armor straps, his eyes filled with predatory intent as he met Orsino's eyes making the mage flush brightly in excitement.

Garrett sped up in getting out of his armor, and when he bent to pick up his torch Orsino ran up to his escape exit. Behind him Garrett hissed when he noticed what he was doing and squeezed through the hole.

His footsteps were louder now as he perused Orsino, but with the lack of armor he still moved quieter then the other recruits allowing the mage to change direction if he heard loud armor clanking towards him, he led Garrett of a good chase through the tunnels before exiting into the darkening area. Soon the other Enchanters would be captured and he would have all Templar's after him, unless all of them were already caught which was why Garrett finally came for him?

Maybe before all the recruits come searching Garrett will manage to wrestle him down? Orsino glanced over his shoulder and grinned when he spotted Garrett right on his tail. Without pausing his stride he flicked back his hand, casting a fast lightning rune right where the young man went to step.

The cry of surprise and the loud crackle of lightning echoed across the rocky land drawing many recruits' attention. Their eyes landed on Orsino as the elf headed towards rocky outcrops leading to another mine maze, then to Garrett who ran after him with a glower… the sight making the recruits burst into laughter and keel over.

Seeing more recruits coming from the mine in front to box him in, Orsino changed course and ran off to the right. Growling out a series of swears Garrett turned sharper then Orsino and vaulted over the jagged rocks to cut off the mage before the others could catch up and take his prize. He was the one to get shocked so he deserved the glory!

Leaping skillfully along rocky surfaces like a monkey in trees even though his limbs painfully twitched Garrett caught up to Orsino and leapt down in front of the mage. The First Enchanter's self-assured eyes filled with surprise when the recruit appeared and yelped when he crashed into a shoulder as Garrett half stood, the white flash of a strong Smite surrounded them making Orsino go limp over the mans shoulder from the sudden withdrawal of a large chunk his mana and the following staggering feeling Smites gave mages.

After a panting pause Garrett lowered Orsino to the ground and held him up until his wobbly legs recovered, as other recruit joined them the young man jabbed the mage in the cheek with a finger with a mischievous grin causing a loud zap to crack out and Orsino jumped back in surprise making the recruits snigger.

"Hey Hawke. Nice hair!"

Garrett looked up from the shivering mage to the girl who spoke, a frown of confusion on his face as he didn't know what the hell everyone was chuckling at, he raised his hands to his head and gave a startled squeak at what he found. The sound made Orsino's lips twitch in delight before he covered it up with a displeased guise.

"My HAIR!"

 

* * *

 

"Well done recruits, the First Enchanter was the last one." Cullen nodded as the large group came back to camp as the sky became a very dark shade of blue and the stars became visible, his eyes travelled over Orsino who was still slightly trembling from Garrett's overdone Smite which told the captain that he hadn't surrendered as he usually did, "Who caught him?"

"Static here did." A recruit pointed to the fully armored Garrett, who was rubbing his hands through another's hair causing it to crackle and stand up on ends like his. The First Enchanter had to give the blonde man credit for keeping a straight-

Cullen's mouth finally lost its battle and twisted into a half smile half grimace, "Good, Recruit Hawke you look a little… shocked that you managed to catch the First Enchanter."

"Oh haha! Knight-Captain, sir, you are SO punny!" Garrett reached out with a large shrewd smirk and pat Cullen on the shoulder twice making the man flinch as he was zapped both times, his curly hair wiggled only slightly with the desire to stand on ends, "Got any more where that came from?"

"No, but I have cooking chores. You going to volunteer?" Cullen gave Garret a hard look making the slightly younger man raise his hands in defense and shake his head vigorously causing his static hair to wave humorously making everyone behind him cover their faces into their hands to muffle their laughs, even Orsino struggled to keep his face blank as he was mesmerized by the gentle waving. Like grass in the wind.

"I am an injured man sir, look at my luscious HAIR, it is too shockingly bad!" Oh Maker… time for Garrett's horrible list of puns… and as if the others knew Orsino's very thoughts they gave small sighs and groans, "Hey? The captain started it!"

"And is ending it, everyone to your designated fires then lights out. I don't want to see even a single spark through the night."

"Hey!" Garrett looked offended when Cullen got in that last pun before giving a hurt huff and followed the sluggish Orsino over to the mage fireplace one of the less exhausted looking mages served them bowls of broth (not as good as the one Garrett brought Orsino when he was sick but it was substance) and the two sat around the warm fire.

When Garrett lifted his spoon the zap followed by his undignified yelp sent igniting sniggers throughout the camp as word travelled about his little scuffle with the First Enchanter, "Makers breath! When does it go?!"

Orsino resisted sniggering into his bowl and calmly ate his food, he glanced up at Garrett with a bland stare and slow blink, "'Go?' It doesn't go away recruit."

"Ha, very funny sir. You are joking right… right?" Garrett looked worried while the Enchanters failed to keep straight faces behind their hands, they began to laugh loudly and Orsino finally found it difficult to hold down his own laugh.

"Give it a few more minutes, recruit."

 

* * *

 

After finally managing to eat his food without using his spoon and when the mages went to bed, Garrett waited for the static to completely leave him by pacing back and forth around the campfire before he struggled from his armor at the entrance. He put it down in the corner of the tent above Orsino and his bedrolls along with his robes leaving him in his breeches.

As he did the mages didn't even shuffle in their sleep, running around and getting their mana Smite by excited recruits exhausted them to the point of unconsciousness.

Carefully Garrett slid in between Orsino and Rowan and gave a grin over his shoulder as the First Enchanter shifted their blankets so he could wrap an arm around the human's wider hips and pull him close, creating more space between the recruit and the sleeping Enchanter but nothing between him and Orsino. Soft lips kissed just underneath his ear before a very quiet voice sent hot air across it, "It was an exciting having you chase me."

Garrett gave a quiet moaning huff as the elf ground his hips into his lower back, the hard manhood obvious through the thin amount of clothing between them. The hand thrown over Garrett's hip ran down his bare stomach, dragging their nails ever so slightly, before palming the outline of his manhood making it pulse and strain against his breeches.

Panting the man whispered back while giving the snoring mages anxious glances, "Orsino… is this really a good…" Garrett hissed into silence when Orsino cleverly tightened his fist around his shaft and buried his face into his forearms to hide his face, muffled wheezing sounds was the only sound from the man after that.

Breathily Orsino chuckled against Garrett's ear and palmed harder at the others manhood, he angled his own hips backwards a little to release himself from his confinements so he could slowly stroke his shaft. Every so languidly Orsino let his other hand move from Garrett's front to come around and hook his fingers around the man's pants. With a couple tugs he managed to get them past the man's butt cheeks and Garrett shifted to help get them a little further but not enough to free his manhood.

Massaging the mans surprisingly soft arse in one hand while kissing the back of his neck, Orsino searched for that special spot that had Garret twitching his legs and rolling his ankles for relief, his face scrunched up as he tried to stop his moans. Finding the man's hole Orsino pushing in two fingers smoothly, the day of running had done well in loosening him up, readying him for what was to come next.

"Shh," Hushed Orsino as he made the two of them shuffle a little bit more across his bedroll so his back barely touched the tent's cold fabric so they had more distance from Rowan and Garrett could bend his knees a little more to give the mage better access to his hole. Orsino curled his fingers inside Garrett making the man grunt, "lift your knee a little."

With Orsino nudging a thigh between the others legs Garrett did as told and sighed when those slender fingers dipped deeper inside to touch his pleasure spot, Orsino gave a light nip between his shoulder blades and breathed in the masculine scent of the other while sliding down the man's trembling body a little more to get in a better position for later.

Curling his fingers again Orsino contentedly listened to the small sounds Garrett made and huffed a small laugh at the unsatisfied whimper when he finally removed his fingers. While spitting in his palm Orsino rolled his hips into the man again so Garrett could feel how much he was wanted right now and jolted with pleasure when his throbbing member rubbed against the quivering ass, the feeling made him want to thrust inside right then and there. His precum slicked up the crack but would not do much in stopping Garrett from feeling pain.

Moving his hips back again at the rational thought Orsino began to stroke himself, smearing his saliva and the left over precum across his shaft. The wet sounds made Garrett shake in anticipation, the thought of doing this right beside sleeping Enchanters and the risk of a night watch opening the tent made them both anxious and excited like rebellious teenagers, their blood rushed through their bodies and sweat formed on their skin.

Unable to hold back anymore as his tolerance wore thin Orsino pressed his tip against Garrett's hole making the man spread his knees a little more and slowly pushed inside. A long, agonized sigh escaped them both at how slow it was and Garrett impatiently rolled his hips backwards making Orsino slid inside fully. Together they moaned in liberation and stilled, listening to the mages and the faint sounds of movement outside.

With a breathless sigh Orsino bit Garrett lightly on a shoulder blade to leave a faint mark as punishment that would fade by morning, or enough not to be noticed by anyone before Garrett got dressed.

Orsino rolled his hips and gave a hushed hum in pleasure that this small motion gave him, he took it slow but made sure he had only the tip inside before delving back inside. It was agonizing but still so pleasant at the same time; their racing hearts made them both feel every thrust with higher sensitively. The First Enchanter wrapped his arm around Garrett's hips to begin palming at the others manhood through his breeches again.

Biting around the skin between his thumb and wrist while bending his other arm over his head so he could hold tightly to his dark wild hair and cover his inflamed face, Garrett struggled to swallow down a strange sound that was a mix of a whimper and gasp. Behind him Orsino ran his warm tongue along his spine and slowly rose towards the nape of his neck-

The mage stilled in what he was doing as his ears twitched and pushed himself completely inside Garrett so his hips wont look dubious under the blankets and buried his face into Garrett's back half under his blanket, his hand twitched up to the man's stomach to hold him still and shuddered in a silent warning. With amazing ease as he lowed his slightly raised knee (making him clamp gloriously tight around Orsino's buried manhood) Garrett managed to calm his breathing AND fake flawless snoring just before a head popped into the tent just above their covered, tangled feet.

Peeking through their lashes the two watching as the Knight examined the bodies inside by using the light from the still burning fireplace behind him. The Knight's eyes hesitated on Orsino and Garrett directly in front of him, finding it odd to see the silver haired mages nose tucked deeply into the perspiring bare back of a recruit. He stared at them for a little while making Orsino's hips twitch a little in annoyance, the Knight blinked when Garrett's snore broke a little before shrugging it off.

When the tents flap shut the two lifted their heads stared through the slight gap while listening to the distancing clank of metal, after waiting for a few heartbeats they returned to what they were doing, albeit more energetic to hurry things along before the next head came into the tent. Orsino slipped his hand past Garrett's pants to begin rubbing the man hastily and traced his fingers on his own balls to give that extra kick to his release.

Tilting his head a little more so his lips pressed against the mans back again Orsino hissed causing saliva to bubble out and stick to the others back and thrust hard into Garrett making the other give a tiny huff of surprise and pleasure. He repeated it making the young man tighten his teeth around his hand so he began to bleed, the film of sweat began to drip from their foreheads as they built up their pleasure.

Thick warmth filled Orsino's palm and as he came Garrett shuddered violently, huffing the mage did a few more harsh ruts into the convulsing body before spilling his own seed deep inside the other with a relieved sigh. They stayed still for a moment as they quickly calmed their breathing and listened to the faint rustle of shifting sleepers beside them. Finding no one had woken during the little tryst Orsino released the recruits spent shaft and tightened his arm around Garrett's stomach in quiet affection before pulling out his softening manhood.

He wiped his hand clean on the corner of a blanket then shakily tucked his shaft back into his breeches while Garrett straightened his own with some careful jerks of his hips. Slowly the recruit rolled onto his back and shuffled over so his side barely touched Rowan to give Orsino some more room to shift back onto his bedroll, with a faint smirk Garrett tilted his head to look down at Orsino in the faint light sneaking into the tent and hooked his arm under the elf's neck so his hand touched their back.

"You are a bad person…"

Those reflective green eyes looked back up at him with amusement before the First Enchanter stretched upwards across the young man's shoulder to give Garrett a soft kiss, before it could get too enthusiastic he rolled over so his back was pressed against Garrett's warm side.

While letting his other arm flop outwards so it lay horizontal above Rowan's head Garrett yawned and stretched his toes out making his blanket further down his torso so his stomach was visible, then slumped in exhaustion. Beside him Orsino burrowed into his blanket until it cocooned around his shoulders and fell asleep, nose buried into the inside of Garrett's elbow.

Counting the passing seconds while listening to the faint snoring around him, and barely flinching when the same Knight from before peered inside to count the bodies inside once more and examine the new position the pair were in, Garrett ever so slowly fell into the embrace of the Fade.

 

* * *

 

Garrett snapped awake when he felt Rowan and the other mages shifting around the tent, he groaned in slight annoyance at being woken despite being used to it by now. His right arm tingled from the elbow to fingers from being stuck beneath Orsino's neck all night without moving… he had forgotten about that. While his other arm was completely numb due to the fact that Rowan had rolled over in the night, pinning it under their heavy chest.

A couple mages snorted as they stepped over Garrett and the barely coherent Orsino. On his other side a fully awake Rowan hissed and kicked out his legs when he found one of Garrett's half tangled in his along with their blankets, "Move it you damn Templar!"

"Get off my arm, sunshine…" Garrett yawned as he spoke making his words almost impossible to understand, his arm tightened around Orsino's chest making the First Enchanter give a startled snort and snapped his eyes completely open as his sleepy brain caught on to what was happening around him.

Those large green eyes flashed back to Garrett and slit, seeing the warning in his superiors eyes made Rowan quick to get away from the recruit and ran out of the tent with a stumble as the blankets hindered his legs drawing the attention of the other mages and passing Templars. Cullen rushed over to demand what was going on to have startled the mage.

A loud crack followed by a high pitched yowl filled the area, the sluggish recruits looked out of their own tents or from the campfires as they waited for breakfast to cook creating a unbroken silence. After a few seconds and before Cullen could look inside the tent for danger Orsino stomped out the a serene expression while attempting to push back his silver hair into a neat position, "Morning Knight-Captain." He said in a civil tone.

"What…?" Cullen broke off when a twitchy Garrett stepped out with slumping shoulders and a haggard expression; silence filled the small valley for a pregnant moment before filling with intense laughter that could probably be heard inside the city walls.

With a glower Garrett ran his fingers through his raised hair, wincing as the static crackled with his touch.


End file.
